


Little Love Note

by Daydreamingduckling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingduckling/pseuds/Daydreamingduckling
Summary: Little love notes are cute.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Little Love Note

It had been a busy day at Rose Apothecary and Patrick was exhausted as he walked in the front door. The house was dark and quiet. He had said goodbye to David this morning, who was off to New York for Fashion Week with Alexis, with a kiss and a very strict warning about his shopping budget. And with one of their branch managers off sick, they had decided Patrick should stay behind. Patrick was looking forward to some homemade sweet potato and spinach curry and watching the Blue Jays game without disruption. 

But he missed his husband. 

They had been married 20 years and were so used to being together that he ached like he was missing a part of himself when they were apart. He never slept well alone now and was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep when David got back, after welcoming him back of course. 

He picked up the mail and wandered into the kitchen to get the curry out the freezer. With the rice cooking, he flicked through, stopping when he came across a small envelope addressed to him in David's distinctive handwriting. No address, just his name. David must have dropped it through the letterbox when he left that morning. Inside he found a small A5 white card with a simple gold embossed house on the front. Inside it simply said:

Patrick,

Home is where you are. Thank you for being the heart of my life.

David 

Smiling he grabbed his mobile, desperate to see his husband's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for any fandom before but I found a card my mum gave to my dad and I was inspired.


End file.
